Death Star III
The ultimate weapon to enforce the Tarkin Doctrine of 'Ruling through the Fear of Force', the Death Star became the shot heard around the galaxy that officially began the Rebellion against the Empire when Luke Skywalker miraculously fired proton torpedos into an exhaust tube causing the destruction of the First Death Star. Three years later, another Death Star was under construction yet never fully completed due to the Rebellion discovering it over the planet of Endor, and destroying that as well along with Emperor Palpatine. Years after this, under the rule of who some may call the "insane" Emperor Damascus, the Empire and the Loris Empire got together and contracted in Sienar for assistance. Their goal was to construct a Third Death Star - one that would correct all the previous weaknesses found in the prior two. Utilizing the blueprints of the two previous Death Stars, Sienar went to work without the help of Bevel Lemski, the man who was responsible for the first Death Star. Sienar closed up the exhaust ports, remedying that particular weakness and spreading the exhausts over many more areas - spreading out the potential waste through smaller ports in order to make the fabled Rebellion tactic of "Trench Running" inneffective. Then came the Superlaser. Utilizeing the advances made for the Second Death Star, the Third Death Star was equipped with an advanced axial Superlaser that in combination with the power core of the Death Star could not only destroy planets, but also through controlled use of power could target capital ships as well. Through the use of slavery, the battle station was built in record time without the knowledge of the New Republic at an unknown cost to both governments. The starfighter compliment was made up of the best craft that Sienar could provide at the time. Each full Wing of Starfighters was composed of 2 squadrons of TIE Fighters, 2 squadrons of Shielded TIE Interceptors, 1 Squadron of TIE Avengers and 1 squadron of TIE Defenders. Unlike the first Death Star, the Empire showed how determined they were to prevent the destruction of this Death Star. The Cleansing - an Imperial Super Star Destroyer - along with a fleet of various Star Destroyers, escorted this craft during its maiden voyage. The first target for the Death Star was a planet far out in the Outer Rim Territories and deep within the heart of the Sith Empire. Arriving there, the Superlaser was tested and deemed a success when upon activation, it destroyed the planet Korriban. The Empire targeted Korriban in the hopes of sending the slowly emergeing Sith Empire into chaos by destroying the one planet in the Sith's Hands, that they worshipped the most. After the initial strike, the Empire set out to retake the galaxy. Through a highly organized assault of the Perlemian Run, the Empire struck against the New Republic, taking planet upon planet catching the fledging Republic off guard. Annaxes and Coruscant were the last two systems to fall under Imperial Control through the use of the Death Star. Upon the New Republic government fleeing Coruscant, it was later learned that the government was making a stand: The combined forces of the New Republic and Corellian Commonwealth were gathering at Corellia. Not willing to have a threat so near to them the Imperial Navy mobilized and brought with them the Death Star. The battle was bloody. Both sides lost many ships but in the end - through the intervention of an unknown force responding to the activation of Centerpoint Station - the Third Death Star was destroyed above the twin planets. Category:Galactic Empire